


Breaking Down the Walls

by DustyTales



Series: Somewhere in the Middle [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyTales/pseuds/DustyTales
Summary: With Pride Month in full swing in New York, Matt and Peter get an idea.It's Spiderman and Daredevil who have to face the consequences.





	Breaking Down the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to come out before the end of pride month but alas. I am terrible.

Two vigilantes sat perched on the edge of a building, red clad shoulders touching as they watched the parade roll by beneath them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Spiderman said to Daredevil.

"Have you ever known me to agree to something I wasn't comfortable with?" The blind man shot back.

Peter tapped his fingers on his thigh nervously. "I just wanna make sure I'm not pressuring you! I know you really don't like labels-"

" _ Matt _ doesn't like labels." Matt interrupted, "Daredevil isn't a real person, he's a mask. The mask can take any heat we get for this."

Peter nodded, taking a few steadying breaths before saying, "The community needs this."

"The queer teens of New York need to know they're not alone." Matt echoed.

Both in agreement, they stepped back from the ledge to dig into Peter's backpack. With Spiderman being the most extra hero in New York, Peter had decided there was only one way to do this: in style. Grinning under the mask, Peter pulled the rainbow flag he had folded neatly in his backpack and attached it around his neck like a cape.

Daredevil wasn't openly declaring his sexuality, it wasn't Matt's way, but he knew their plan would be more than loud enough. They were going to make waves.

As the two took their place on the edge of the building once again, Peter bounced nervously.

Matt reached out to take his hand, giving it a steadying squeeze. Peter looked to his partner for reassurance, the white eyes of his suit contracting and expanding as they tried to keep up with his nervous twitching. Matt's heart clenched in his chest as he pulled his partner into a tight embrace.

"Are  _ you  _ ready for this?" Matt whispered into his lover's ear.

Peter sighed, resting his forehead on Matt's shoulder. "I want to be."

Peter had clearly started to rub off on Matt, or perhaps Peter's love of the act was what prompted Matt take it up; But Matt Murdock did not sing. Peter Parker sings, in the shower, while he worked, while he swung across the city. Music was an enormous part of Peter's life, but it had never been a huge part of Matt's.

Yet somehow, in that moment, Matt didn't think twice about it; He opened his mouth and let a soft baritone rumble through the small space between them.

" _ Cause we're all somewhere in the middle _

_ We're all just looking for love to change the world _ "

It was a favorite of Peter's, silly as it was to hear it coming out of the more serious man's mouth. But Matt could feel Peter's smile, even through the mask, as he echoed back the next line in his own smooth tenor.

" _ What if the world stops spinning tomorrow? _

_ We can't keep running away from who we are _ "

Matt turned his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Peter's masked head as they quietly stumbled through the next few lines. Even at their hushed volumes, Matt's deep bass and Peter's angelic tenor slotted together like puzzle pieces in the warm summer air.

" _ And we're all here in it together _

_ We're one step closer to breaking down the walls _ "

Peter let out a dry chuckle as he pulled away, speaking the last line rather than singing it. "'Everyone is gay.' Never thought I'd hear that one from you."

Matt grinned widely at his partner. "Anything for my little spider."

Peter scoffed at him, battling him playfully away. But Matt knew the man well enough to know he was blushing under the mask.

The sun was starting to go down, the pride parade itself slowing to a congregation. There was a podium, and speeches had been made on and off throughout the evening, but currently the stage stood dormant.

The crowd would break up soon, it was now or never.

"We can jump together," Matt suggested, taking Peter's hand. The smaller man looked up at his partner, and even hidden, his smile was radiant.

"I wanna swing down and let my cape really catch the breeze," Peter babbled, "So uh, jump down after me? If that's okay? I know you don't like swinging much or else I'd-"

"That works just fine." Matt interrupted, letting go of Peter's hand, "I'll be right behind you."

Spiderman gave the other a sharp nod, before steadying himself on the ledge, and leaping.

Peter let himself fall unaided for a long moment before he shot his web, the change in momentum causing his rainbow cape to billow out behind him. He'd shot his web pretty far from where he wanted to land, purposely taking a long path to give himself time to be spotted. He knew he had been when he heard gasps and shouts from below him, and Peter smiled, pivoting his body and breaking his web line so he could flip down on to the empty stage.

When Spiderman's feet hit the platform the crowd erupted in cheers, and all of Peter's hesitancy melted away. He stepped up behind the podium, and grabbed the mic.

"Well good evening New York Pride!" Peter called out, relishing in the way the crowd cheered for him, "Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman is here with an announcement!" 

Peter's enhanced hearing picked up on Matt landing out of sight on the building right behind him, so as he paused to let the crowd cheer again, the super hero had the best worst idea of his life.

"Not to be too terribly extra," Spiderman continued, holding out one arm to give his cape a flourish, "But I'm here, I'm queer, and I'm dating The Man Without Fear!"

The podium shook as Daredevil's much bulkier body landed next to the other hero, and even with his eyes covered the taller man's exasperation was palpable. 

"Wall crawler, that was absolutely terrible." Matt commented, leaning over to speak into the mic, amusement pickling his voice.

Laughter rippled through the crowd as Peter beamed up at his partner.

"You love me for it." Spidey teased.

Matt leaned closer to Peter, slowly rolling up his mask just enough to reveal his lips. They'd planned this, but Peter still nearly shook with excitement and nerves. But Matt's smile was so soft and reassuring, Spiderman let their plan roll on.

Cameras flashed as Daredevil leaned down to gently brush his lips again Spiderman's, and despite the kiss being nothing but innocent, Peter felt fireworks.

People chattered and cheered and the two parted, the crowd nearly drowning out Matt's next words:

"More than anything else in the world, Spidey. And don't you ever forget it."

**Author's Note:**

> This series is finally done I swear I could cry!! Maybe someday I'll write how these two met but I'm very much on a DC kick right now and I'm trying to flow with my inspiration rather than force things.  
> We'll see!


End file.
